Golden Admiration
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: kagome's big sis Mitzuki falls down the well and meets a certain ice lord
1. begining

golden admiration

i do not own this story it belongs to whomever created inuyasha and fullmoon wo sagashite if i did ide be filthy rich enough to buy sweet candy *_*

summary: kagome's older sister mitzuki falls down the well and gets aquainted with the fluffy ice lord ^_^

the girl of golden hair

kagome is packing her heavy artilery items lol her feudal era stuff (overloading the backpack) "mom im heading out now"her mother is upstairs talking to her sister mitzuki

"sure sweety"

kagome is ready and heads off to her daily adventures by going down the well

kagomes pov:omg im gonna be late today remembering clearly what inuyasha said "keh wench don't you have anything in that smelly time of yours that can help you travel faster you always keep us down" that idiot deserved the 50 sits i gave him afterwards *smiles to self*

meanwhile....(with Mitzuki and her mother *forgot her name lol :D)

"mom what am i going to do i have to do my homework and you want me to pick up Sota as well?"

her mother suddenly worried says " oh no sweety if it is too much ill do it myself you just keep studying and

coming home with good grades" Mitzuki looks to her mother in worry "are you sure mom i can do my homework later if you are gonna be busy"

"is ok i was going to finish Sota's play costume but ill do it when i get back, really nothing to worry about I was going to buy some groceries anyway ill get going now"

"ok if you say so bye mom" *sighs* "if only dad where still around it wouldn't be so hectic"

Kagome and the Inu Group

Kagome comes out of the well and immediately is greeted by the not so pleasant sight of inuyasha beating up poor shippo "Inuyashhaaaaaa sit,sit,sit,sit boy, why in the blue cerezas *spanish word i felt like using* would you hit the poor little shippo what did he ever do to you" shippo gets up form the floor with a massive sized lump on his head "yeah you big meannie, momma should sit him some more"

"keh you pamper him to much, you know just because he looks like a kid doesn't mean he is one he is a yokai older then your kid brother and it serves him right for bothering me little-."

"you know what just forget it im too tired to be fighting right now lets just go to kaede's ok" the now stressed out kagome says

inuyasha usually with his selfish attitude "wait you just got here and you are gonna go rest what the hell is wrong with you woman you take too much time off"

"well inuyasha in case you have forgotten I have a 50 pound bag on my back and i need to go to kaede's to unload the supplies you don't expect me to carry everything i just brought with me, what if they get ruined or stolen then what"

inuyasha says mummbling "stupid useless slupplies is only stuff you humans need I don't-"

"if thats how you want it inuyasha ill just go and not unpack watch how all your ramen will get messed up" she says while showing inuyasha his favorite spicy ramen pack

inuyasha froze as if he was hit with a spike in the face " fine you win!"

kagome grins *victory for the miko*

everyone leaves unknowing of the golden eyes staring at them from the bushes consealing his aura (come on guys you know who it is)white flowing hair and prestegious white clothes and shoes along with his magestic magenta stripes and the cresent moon of his clan.

Sesshomaru's pov: as i took a walk or rather yokai jog through the forrest I try to forget the hectic day my retainer and ward put me through not to mention the awfully long works the prince of the lands must put up with these idiots cant do anything if it inst without this sesshomaru and father is useless seeing as he is always being affectionate with the filthy human woman he is weak like the hanyou (a little cocky there buddy -_-) all of a sudden i hear sound of crying and smell what is the smell of fear, as i get closer to the sound I stop at the top of a hill to see that is my brother beating up the small kit that travels with the group 'insolent hanyou only does this because he doesn't want to feel so weak soon this sesshomaru shall get what is his little half breed' his thoughts come to a stop when suddenly he sees the miko come out of the well,'it is the miko but why was there a glow when she came out of the well? hmm I shall stay hidden until my curiosity is satisfied.'

Sesshomaru hears the conversation and his listening comes to a halt as he hears kagome say "well inuyasha in case you have forgotten i have a 50 pound bag on my back and I need to go to kaede's to unload the supplies you don't expect me to carry everything i just brought with me, what if they get ruined or stolen then what" this took ssesshomaru by surprise " the miko came out of the well with this "backpack" contraption filled with supplies? and odd looking ones if i may add, this is awkward well i once heard the miko say to the hanyou that she was going back to her time could it mean that she is from another time? and that this well is the link? i will wait here until they leave to test out my theory" sesshomaru waits patiently until they leave

as he watches them leave he waits until they are far enough not to see him and he soon made his way to the well

Meanwhile..(with mitzuki)

she writes in a fast pace and finishes her work content of her assignment accomplished "wow this was by far the longest homework ive had but i managed" she glances at the time "oh my is 6:00pm where is mom? im sure shopping doesn't take that long (unless your kagome and need to overstock for a certain hanyou)mitzuki being tired from all the writing goes down to the kitchen for a little snack as soon as she heads for the kitchen refrigerator door a sound scare's her.

"ok this is too spooky im all by my self and now this and kami knows im a scardy cat" she hears the sound again coming from outside and she says hesitantly " well if im gonna be murdered and is outside the neighbors are always snooping around by this time so they ll be my witnesses ill go check is probably buyo that darn cat" she heads to the well house where the sound is coming from and as soon as she opens the sliding doors she is lifted off the ground and pulled into the well by a bright pink light, she struggles but is useless and down she goes "aahhhh someone help me" she stills as when she is descending a soothing voice tells here "do not fret young one you are going to find destiny" calm but still shocked she lands on what seems to be the well but soon realizes it is not by the bright blue sky atop the well she figured she was now in the time her finds the most dazzling, beautiful but frightening sight a yokai?....

to be continued ^_^ what do you think you likey yay me!!! i feel happy that i got to write something that has been in my mind for quite a while


	2. meeting

Encounter with destiny

Sesshomaru comes to a halt as he sees a girl come out of the well'who is this and why is her hair golden? is she a goddess she cant be human can she? her eyes are green and intriguing' sesshomaru just stares at the girl before him with her long golden locks and beautiful pale skin, he notices how she wears the same odd clothes as the miko except that instead of having the odd and short green cloth she wears a dress that is blue with white strapped sandals, sesshomaru asks himself 'maybe she is related to the miko her scent is similar to hers i shall see to this matter'

Mitzuki stares in wonder at the yokai before her' oh my what will i do he seems strong and i for one havent encountered a yokai ever, 'I wish kagome where here at least she has the experience' she felt like crying right then and there seeing as the being before her had a cold look that felt as if he was looking right through her she wanted to run but could see how strong he really was just by his looks(she's checking him out lol) she decided to try her luck but as she was about to move he came at her with immense speed and blocked her way

sesshomaru not even pausing to blink then says "this sesshomaru demands that you tell him who you are and what your intentions are"

as soon as he said his name she stood in shock for a while until she threw her self in his arms for a hug " sesshomaru your inuyasha's brother it is a pleasure to meet you" in her mind she tried to remember what kagome said about him in her stories which she never paid attention to then it hit her and she felt like mentally shooting herself right then and there 'oh crap he's the bad guy holy Connolly now what?'

before she had time for any action to do anything sesshomaru harshly rips her from him and says "you insolent human why do you throw yourself at this sesshomaru and why do you know my name?"

she figured playing nice would work " prince sesshomaru forgive my insults i am new to this time and place but i do know that you are inuyasha's brother because i am kagome's older sister Mitzuki Higurashi I heard of you from the stories my sister tells me of the feudal era"

at this he paused to think still with his cold glare 'so she is the miko's sister even though i find it weird that she does not have that much of a resemblance to her and her hair is golden and eyes green maybe she is actually lying but i do not sense it'

"you say you are her sister why is there no resemblance?"

Mitzuki with the nervousness noticeable spoke " we do not have a resemblance because i take after my father's looks with the blonde hair and green eyes she takes after my mother with the beep black hair and brown eyes my prince"

sesshomaru thought' i supposed they call "blonde" they type of hair she has so there are others in her time like her but she is still unique i shall take her with me to trade to inuyasha and his group for their shards even though i have no need for their shards I merely will use them to lure that despicable hanyou naraku to his doom'

he then says" girl you shall come with this sesshomaru and we will see what can be done with you"

Mitzuki panics "What!!" then claps her mouth shut with her hands, sesshomaru clearly angry "do you have a problem with the way this sesshomaru has arranged the situation human?"

she decides to go along if she wants to live" no my prince i was just flabbergasted as to the idea of accompanying someone so stoic as yourself" 'that's right girl butter him up that way maybe he wont kill you'

"it is decided then we shall head to this sesshomaru's castle"

he picks her up and she gives a small squeal of shock as he takes her in his cloud and they take off to the air..

Hope you guys liked my second chappy and yes this migth have a little lemon lime in it but don't worry ill be sure to give warnings leave reviews onegai bye bye


	3. hey there

the situation 

mitzuki at first terrified was soon blown away by the beautiful cite below, while looking at the scenery sesshomaru cannot help but stare at her features' her hair and eyes are intriguing but i would surely not admit that to any human' 

noticing that she was being watch she turns her eyes to sesshomaru and says" is there something wrong my prince?"

"hmph" was all she got in response, being short tempered like kagome she emmideatly gets mad and internally curses sesshomaru' ok if that's how this game is gonna be played then you have met your match mister stiff ass' 

as soon as her thoughts are finished they come across a beautiful white castle and her eyes go wide with envy and adoration, mummbling low to herself but the prince hears her say "wow is so beautiful" which adds to him being proud of the estates of his clan. As they landed in sesshomaru's estate they were soon greeted by a little girl with a yellow and white kimono with long black hair with a ponytali in the side with light brown eyes, she runs up to sesshomaru ans with a smile says "sesshomaru sama Rin chan has missed you" his response was "Hn" 

Mitsuki says to herself " well this would be interesting"

Thas all in this chappy review kindly my readers ^_^ yeah i know is short but im not feeling much up to it today 


	4. proclamation

Hey There

Mitsuki looks at the interaction between sesshomaru and Rin with wonder "how can someone so cold actually care for a young human child? maybe he is not that cold? well i can't judge him now we should let time decide, well if he lets me live -_-" she is soon out of her thoughts when she hears sesshomaru say

"follow this sesshomaru human onna and keep up with the pace" she soon gets angry and without thinking yells "hey my name is Mitzuki not human, onna, girl or whatever you have to say you cold hearted yokai" realizing what she said she gasps and says "I-I didn't k-know w-what i was saying p-please forgi-" she is stopped by sesshomaru getting a tight grip on her shoulder "you watch your mouth you disgraceful human do you realize that you are talking to someone who is above you, you are just like your blunt sister mmph i cant believe i am letting human filth like you into my castle grounds" he let go roughly, she stayed quiet and felt like crying well in fact she did cry and alot.

Rin watching this got on her cute little motherly instincts and went to stroke Mitzuki who was crying on the ground "Sesshomaru sama you made her cry why? don't cry miss ssh Rin is her" Sesshomaru angry at the girl for getting Rin's affection (aww) and at himself for making the girl cry 'what why am i angry at that? is not my fault she is so weak'

soon interrupted by a slap in the head sesshomaru turns to glare and decides to calm down seeing as it is the authority figure of the castle his father, a man that resembles his brother in face and kindness something sesshomaru himself doesn't have, his father has a crescent moon on his forehead, long white hair and magenta stripes like sesshomaru and same clothing style except different colors with his strap on swords of importance.

"How dare you make a girl cry and such a beautiful girl at that" he says this looking at the beautiful girl before him 'this girl is amazingly striking, wow her golden hair and green eyes are a sight' he then gets an idea "perfect mate material for sesshomaru, i mean he may be cold but he appreciates beauty, inuyasha already has his sights on our dear Kagome'

he is brought out of his thoughts with the girl still sniffing "don't cry young one what is your name?"

quieting down she says "Mitzuki Higurashi"

trying to make her happy he says "Mitzuki beautiful name it means full moon, did you know that the full moon is what makes this clan reaches its strength?" he says this looking at sesshomaru who in turn is giving him the "i freaking hate you look", he then pauses and says "wait Higurashi are you related to kagome?"

startled and happy "yes, oh my yes you know my sister?"

smiling a warm smile "yes i do she is a very close friend of my other son inuyasha"

she gasps 'you inuyasha's papa inutaisho"

he is intrigued by her cute gestures he thinks 'well ill try and get my son with her but if he says no i don't mind having a second wife as lovely as her Izaoi doesn't mind a second wife she goes along with the idea of more pups in the kingdom and she will still be the first wife with the power of the lady of the lands' he tells her "how did you get here young one? the same way as your sister through the well"

surprised at his guess she nods, and sadly says " yes i was in my home alone studying and went to the eating area to get something to eat and heard a noise outside i thought it was my pet cat and when i went to check in the well house that i opened the doors i was pulled into the well without warning"

sesshomaru heats this and is baffled by the fact that his father and brother kept form him the truth of where the miko was from 'the more the reason i should slaughter them both'

Inutaisho already knew her situation long before she said anything ' she is exactly what Midoriko told me in my dream, yeas perfect addition to out pack her and her sister would make perfect mates to my two sons'

what will happen next in this amazing (duh i wrote it lol) story stick around and find out review :P ^_^


	5. knowing you

The outcomes?

Also sensing distress though her mate Izaoi is curious to see what has caught his attention and she heads outside to see the situation.

She sees a young girl with golden hair and thinks 'such a beautiful child and her hair is most intriguing she must be the oneMidoriko spoke of to my mate in his dreams and what a blessing she will be'

Inutaisho's kind interrogation was put to a stop when he senses his mate and turns around to his beloved " ah you have come to see my dear did my going away for a little while worry you?"

Sesshomaru is disgusted by such a "romantic" display of affection 'hmmph I see now why my father is weak it is the human race that makes him so' " I will be heading to my study keep an eye on the girl"

He leaves quickly to avoid his father and his mate

Mitsuki in the other hand is awestruck by the beautiful lady who is now in front of her and boldly says "hello there lady Izaoi it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Mitsuki Higurashi I am Kagome's older sister"

Izaoi with immense kindness and softness in her voice says " pleasure to meet you young one and you are more than welcome to the palace of the inu clan" she gets closer to Mitsuki to get a better look at her and is smiling at the girl's beauty 'maybe this girl can take away sesshomaru's coldness and make him more humane'

Mitsuki interrupt her gaze "umm lord Inutaisho, lady Izaoi is there a way that I may be able to get to my sister she needs to know of my ware bouts and I also need to tell my mother and brother of my situation I don't know if the well will react to me the same way again' she says this sadly

Inutaisho proudly says "there are more than enough soldiers that can reach priestess Kaede's village, although I have a question. You mention your mother and brother but what about your father wouldn't he be desperate to know where you are?"

He hit a soft spot because clearly after he mentioned father Mitsuki's voice became sad and wavered when she talked "my father passed away, he was shot while worked in the police force it is where people such as him protect those in need, he did not die in vain because when he did his heart was given to my brother to help him live, he died a year ago" she couldn't continue it was too much for her and she just lowered her head and let the tears escape

At this Inutaisho, Izaoi and Rin tried to calm her feeling sad for someone to loose a person who was obviously so close to the other he lifts her head up and says " do not fret at least he died for a cause he had a purpose in life and fulfilled it if you cry it will be as if his purpose was for nothing"

She wipes away her tears and smiles " you are right it is time for me to be strong and continue on with life"

The display of affection did not go unnoticed because sesshomaru listened and saw the girl and her past and present purpose, he was more intrigued than before was attracted to this onna. As soon as his toughts of her where flooded when they ended sesshomaru's beast said the words that sesshomaru never dared tell any female "**MATE, MY MATE"**

**Duhn Duhn Duhn what do you guys think good bad so, so well don't levae me hanging and leave a nice review bye bye from Ruby chan ^_^**


	6. kind family

Hope you all enjoy oh and by the way I sometimes forget how to spell Mitsuki's name lol :D but bare with me here so yeah thas all on with the fic….

Sesshomaru startled by this proclamation angrily tells his beast 'what is the meaning of this I do not want that girl as a mate'

"**You may not but I do, I maybe your inner beast but I still have control over you and you will remember the yokai rules that the inner beast chooses the mate"**

' I can struggle against your decision seeing as I have no interest in the girl'

"**We will see who has the last laugh pup we ill see, I will leave you alone to your thought but I will come to you again"**

With that Sesshomaru was alone again, he ignored what the beast said for now and resumed his princely duties in his study.

Meanwhile…(with Mitsuki and the rest outside)

Inutaisho was eager to bring his new "addition" in the castle "come mitsuki let us show you around the palace"

Izaoi and Rin are both excited to have another girl that wont look down on them because they are humans, they walk along side Inutaisho and Mitsuki

As soon as they walk in mitsuki is amazed at the beauty of the castle, this made Inutaisho proud of his home (like father like son).

"wow inupapa - gasps, gomen I didn't mean to insult you with the name lord Inutaisho"

He laughs at her cuteness "nonsense I am their papa why should I correct you"

Izaoi and rin laugh at the new nick name.

Mitsuki in wonder asks a question "neh inupapa, my sister tells me that inuyasha lives with lady Kaede but not with you why is it?"

To this Inutaisho frowns with sadness "well inuyasha isn ot fond of the royal life or his half brother Sesshomaru that is why he chose to live the simple life. Even though he is of royal blood he does not want anything to do with royalty because he fears that he will be looked down upon because he is a hanyou"

Hearing this Mitsuki struggles not to cry, seeing this Inutaisho asks "why are you so saddened"

She answers sadly "ano I consider Inuyasha more than a friend he is like a brother to me and has always been there for me and my family, it saddens me to know that he is sad and being treated as an outcast, I know that feeling all to well"

Izaoi and Rin both cut in "but we love him and try to protect him from all the judgmental yokai" at this Rin says "yeah Rin loves uncle Inuyasha a lot and when Rin does see him sometimes we play and Rin shows him how much she cares"

Inutaisho smiles at the lovely words but remembers the last words Mitsuki said 'I know the feeling all to well' he decides to ask the girl later in do time.

She is shown to her room in which she screams with joy and sits on the bed, the room has a balcony with a view of the gardens, the drapes and bed sheets are silk, the drapes are light blue and the sheets to the king sized bed are dark blue, the room is complete with the white furniture set of two closets with mirrors and a white study desk.

"wow is this really where I am to be staying" everyone smiles at her signaling a yes.

Not bale to contain her excitement she takes off her sandals and jumps on the bed.

"arigatou inupapa, Izaoi sama, Rin chan everyone I have never seen a place as beautiful as this"

Inutaisho laughs at her innocence and thinks 'im glad you like it soon you will be living here as part of the inuclan little one'

(with Kagome and the group)

They relax for a little while (seeing as Inuyasha will freak if they take longer) and as soon as they head out of the hut they freeze seeing four royal soldiers.

Inuyasha clearly pissed off "keh now what I thought I told my parents I would visit a month from now, couldn't wait?!!"

The soldiers stand straight and bowed " prince Inuyasha, lord Inutaisho requests that you attend the castle for there is an urgent matter"

He smiles " what need my help because they are useless? I doubt it, but ill go, Kagome you and the rest look for some jewel shards will I'm gone"

Everyone nods but the soldiers intervene "sorry prince Inuyasha but it seems that this matter concerns lady agome, seeing as one of her family members went through the well"

"What!!!" everyone yells, Kagome is not convinced and thinks 'how is that possible I thought only me and inuyasha are able to go through the well'

Inuyasha gave Kaogme the look to let her know that he was thinking the same thing. Kagome hesitating asks "what does the person look like and do you know her name?"

They answer " yes she has green eyes and golden hair and her name is Mitsuki"

Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time gasp and say "Mitsuki"

Yay me I'm making progress for you guys by updating on time, please review ^_^


	7. the real me

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at each other with shock as to how she might of gotten here.

Miroku and Sango both as to who it might be Sango of curiosity and Miroku (to try some wicked hand on butt) ask "who is Mitsuki"

Kagome answers "she is my older sister" smiling happily.

Inuyasha with concern in his voice "well lets get going, Mitsuki might be worried or scared, atleast she is lucky she ended in the palace instead of the stomach of some crazed yokai"

Everyone followed the guards and Inuyasha to the castle.

Meanwhile (with Mitsuki)

She felt so comfortable in the palace and for some reason it had kindness and warmth even though it was huge.

Mistuki was taken to the bathing chambers and after was dressed in a beautiful kimono which was black with cherry blossom petals trailing from her left side of her chest down to her thigh, the kimono came beautifully with a silver obi and wooden sandals with silver straps. Mitsuki adorned her hair with a beautiful pink flower and she never liked tying her hair and for that reason she let those beautiful golden locks fall down. On the dress she had when she came to this time she had a pocket in which she kept her pink lipgloss she put some on and this made her pink lips shine beautifully.

She waited patiently in her room until there was a knock "lady Mitsuki you may come to dinner" when she came out to ask fro directions on how to get there she got a cold glare from the neko yokai servant and she was once again left on her own.

"well there is no use in delaying dinner time since I am a guest" she walked through the maze of the castle until she found to big double doors " might as well try my luck"

When she opened the doors she was greeted by the wondering eyes of the lord, prince, lady and kwaii little princess of the lands. Everyone just stared at her beauty.

Feeling nervous and embarrassed "ummmm is there something wrong I'm , sorry im alittle late but I got lost on the way here"

They cleared their throats Inutaisho was the first to speak "no Mitsuki is just that you look beautiful" at this Sesshomaru glares at his father.

Shocked at what he did he asks himself 'what the hell was the glare for as if I am interested in that human'

His yokai flared up in him **"I want her as a mate have you forgotten"**

Sesshomaru was clearly angry and debating with his beast 'I will discuss this with you later beast'

"**very well pup" **with that the beast disappears within him.

After his few seconds of debate with his beast Mitsuki then says " arigatou inupapa" this makes Sesshomaru angry on the inside and bites his lip with his fang.

Mitsuki not aware of his actions proceeds to seat in the seat next to Rin, as soon as everyone is seated a soldier knocks on the doors.

Inutaisho says " enter", the soldier enters and says "lord Inutaisho, prince Inuyasha and his companions are here"

To this Inutaisho and Mitsuki smile he then says "tell them to freshen up a bit they will join us, we will wait till they come here to commence eating"

With that the soldier left and there was a small awkwardness in the room, Inutaisho noticed Mitsuki feeling uncomfortable and looking sad.

Kagome, inuyasha and the rest of the group come in a few moments later. As soon as Kagome goes in Mitsuki stands up and goes to Kagome.

Kagome hugs her tight "oneesama I was so worried are you all right."

Mitsuki was says happily "yes little sister I am" she then turns to Inuyasha who doesn't waist any time to hug her then says "you worried me Goldie locks" at this they laugh ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru let out a small growl not heard by the people in the room but yes by Inutaisho who in return had a smirk on his face.

Miroku, Sango, shippo and even little Kilala see the beautiful girl before them and immediately Miroku jumps in and grabs her hand, doing so Sesshomaru's beast thinks **"why is it that every male wants to touch or pursue that which is mine I will have to make sure she only belongs to me when we mate mmph"** Sesshomaru ignored the beasts antics.

Moroku proceeds "hello there beautiful lady I am Miroku, this is Sango, little Shippo and Kilala, my my Kagome never mentioned she had such a beautiful sister with golden hair and beautiful green eyes, tell me why you and Kagome do not resemble in any bit, if I were not told that you are her sisters I would have guessed you are merely friends"

Mitsuki was sad by this comment, kagome was about to explain when Mitsuki cut in.

"kagome don't ill explain" at this Inutaisho and the rest had curious looks on their faces as to why she became sad all of a sudden, Mitsuki begins to explain.

"Kagome and me look nothing alike because we are half sisters" everyone then understood the dilemma.

"Please forgive me lord Inutaisho for not telling you the truth but was simply not fond of the idea of telling you my real family history."

At this Sesshomaru thought 'she is just like me'

Inutaisho then said "do not worry Mitsuki you can explain later when we finish dinner and head to the lunging area"

Dinner was relatively quiet and only small talk. Soon everyone except the children where headed to the lounging area and waited quietly for Mitsuki to begin.


	8. sadness and pain

She then starts "well my father was the same man that is father to Kagome, but my mother was another. My father and mother were married and had me but then my father fell out of love with my mother and with another-"

Kagome cuts in " he fell in love with my mother he left Mitsuki's mother when Mitsuki was 2 years old and went to live with my mother and she had me a year later." kagome then starts to cry.

Mistuki goes to her and comfort's her "why do you cry little sister" Kagome holds her tenderly and says " because my mother broke your family apart"

Everyone in the room is watching this interaction and brace themselves.

Mitsuki then says "what family Kagome, there was no love even before mama Mira chan came into the picture ok" Kagome nods and holds her big sister.

Mitsuki continues her story "I lived with my mother until I was twelve were I moved in with Mira chan, papa, kagome and our little brother Souta because of some circumstances.

Kagome becomes emotional and yells " Mitsuki do not hide the circumstances tell them what happened, tell them what you suffered!!!"

At this everyone becomes worried, more worried was Sesshomaru and his beast awoke and said **"future mate is in distress pup how are we to comfort Mitsuki I feel her sadness"**

Sesshomaru thinks ' now is not the time beast we will deal with some events one at a time' with that his beast left.

Mitsuki was then crying and kagome kept on with the story " Mitsuki suffered in the hands of that bitter bitch for 10 years"

Mitsuki tried to calm her but Kagome was furious " She beat you daily Mitsuki, how can I keep quiet about that and never say a word simply because you hide your bruises so well" at this everyone saddened even Sesshomaru felt his heart ache for the girl.

Kagome continued " until one time she beat you so hard you where in a coma for a month and that is when you were taken away from her and given to father to be safe": when Kagome was finished Izaoi and Sango were crying for the girl.

Kagome then said "but now you are safe because you have me, mama and Souta a family that loves you"

Inuyasha then interrupted her and said " that is where you are wrong Kagome"

Mitsuki panics and tugs inuyasha " Yasha please you promised me you wouldn't tell" she said this with massive tears in her eyes.

Kagome shocked cries to Natasha "what do you mean Inuyasha, please tell me I beg you."

Inutaisho and Miroku held both girls that were crying from all the sadness they felt for the girl, Sesshomaru was angry was it because he wanted to protect Mitsuki in her time?

Inuyasha proceeded " Kagome, Mitsuki has suffered much more, she was beaten as a child for not having a father by other kids, they insulted her threw rocks at her this has continued even now that she has a family the kids tell her that everyone in town knows she is the child of a bad mother and father that never kept his love for her mother they one day went so far as to-"

Mitsuki pleaded "please don't" but everyone in the room needed to know so that this will all be in the clear.

Inuyasha screamed " no Mitsuki, she has to know of all the suffering you have gone through' he turns to Kagome and says " Mitsuki if only I had met her 3 years ago I might have been able to protect her from-" Inuyasha cries desperately.

"from being raped" hearing this all the women in the room cry hysterically from all the sadness and hurt the girl has gone through Sesshomaru and Intaisho's beasts where both roaring with anger as to who would harm someone so beautiful and kind.

Kagome crying yells " please tell me this is not true, please tell me my beautiful older sister who I hold so dear in my heart was defiled" she cries and waits for Inuyasha's answer believing all this to be a lie.

Inuyasha says "yes" as soon as this is said Kagome faints, she is carried by Inuyasha to her room and Inutaisho decides it is time for everyone to rest, if it was possible with the sad story told.

Mitsuki looks at them with sadness in her eyes and is the first to leave towards her assigned room to hide the sadness, the shame, the release of the truth….

Well omg I felt so bad writing this but I figured the sadder the story the juicer it gets so just wait for the kawaii moments coming up soon ^-^


	9. this dispair

Sesshomaru sits alone in his room thinking about the bitter sadness that Mitsuki has gone through at this his beast awakens.

'**tell me what we should do pup, our future mate is so saddened I feel her sadness from here'**

Sesshomaru stressed says 'I know, I smell her tears which means she is still awake'

'**we should court her and soon make her our mate, this would make the lord of the lands proud to know that his son has added a new addition to the clan'**

Sesshomaru hearing what his father would think says ' this sesshomaru cares not about what 'the lord' of the lands thinks, I mate Mitsuki because I am attracted to her beauty and not to forget that I am old enough to mate and finally have someone to get me through this stressing mating season cycle'

The beast is at least satisfied with the idea that Sesshomaru is willing to mate, he knows that soon the pup will learn to love **'I accept your decision, I shall leave you to your thoughts' **

Sesshomaru alone again thinks ' she is the same as me, being abandoned by her mother and being half related to her siblings like me and Inuyasha, if she continues in this life of sadness she will end up cold and heartless like my outer shell I must not allow this, I want a warm caring mate that is kind to others and can take care of our future pups, unlike my own mother who was cold and heartless to the very end, I will give it my all to save her from her dark colored reality'

With this in his thoughts Sesshomaru drifts off to sleep.

With Mitsuki….

She sits by the window with her eyes filled with sadness 'why? Kami tell me why? Why does everything go wrong why must my life be filled with sadness?, I want to strive to succeed and be positive but every time there is always something to bring me down. I have nothing not a real close blood relative that is 100 percent my family, I don't have real happiness which I always have to fake, not even my innocence' at this she cries ' what man will want me if I am not pure, my dream has been to be in love and that my husband should be my first and now no one will want me. Please kami guide me through this despair I do not want to end alone' she falls asleep by the open window unbeknownst to her the presence of a pink aura.

It is Midoriko who stares at Mitsuki's sleeping figure and contemplates to herself 'do not worry young one your destiny holds positive change, soon you will cry tears of joy not sadness' the pink aura disappears leaving only the rustling of the winds.

Next day….

Mitsuki awakens with sores on her body from the position she fell asleep in "wow real smart Mitsuki falling asleep by the window, I feel groggy" she sneezes and realizes "great to top if off I have a cold" she feels a little light headed but continues on with her day's activity.

She bathes in the private springs and dresses in a pink kimono with white pedals and a light blue haori along with her pink strapped sandals, the day is hot and for this she decides to keep her hair tied in a ponytail.

She heads through the massive halls and comes to a stop when she bumps into Sesshomaru "gomene prince Sesshomaru" she says not looking into his eyes " please forgive me I did not see where I was walking" she says this with a low voice remembering that now all of her companions know her sad story.

Sesshomaru:

'I stride elegantly through the castle headed for breakfast not that I will enjoy it with all those pesky humans and my half breed brother along with my nuisance of a father, the only reason I grace them with my presence (cocky -_-) is because my beautiful soon to be mate is there I don't not mind if she is human because I can always find a way to turn her unlike my father who respects his mate's wishes to remain human I want Mitsuki to continue with me for the centuries to come' he is brought out of his thoughts when he bumps into his future beloved 'my beautiful mate to be she is dressed so beautifully with that kinomo which hugs her tight physique I cant wait to claim her *sighs mentally* but the hair clip has to come off I want to see al her beauty'

Mitsuki bows to Sesshomaru "well I guess I will be going" nervous she heads another direction until Sesshomaru grabs her wrists.

"we are headed to the same destination let us head to eat together" "hai" they walk the long hallways with an awkward silence until Sesshomaru breaks the silence

"your hair" Mitsuki nervous says "ha-hai?" he unclips the clip on her hair "I like it better down like a golden flowing river"

Mistuki blushes deeply " I-I figured that since it was hot I should tie it up may I?"

Sesshomaru clearly states "no you may not, I feel more at ease watching the beauty of your hair which compliment your green eyes beautifully" Sesshomaru thinks 'did I just say that out loud?'

his beast adds **'wow didn't know you had it in you, you even aroused her I smell it in her scent' **

sesshomaru with a smirk says 'be quiet you' **'fine just keep being smooth' **they continue with their walk until sesshomaru notices how Mitsuki is soon saddened.


	10. with you

Feeling her aura Sesshomaru asks "is something wrong?"

Mitsuki feels her eyes water and says "a-about last night, how will I face them now?"

Sesshomaru answers "you face them with calmness and serenity, what has happened to you should not make you feel ashamed, sad or weak but make you stronger"

Mitsuki feels a little confident "arigatou, Inuyasha only listened but you actually gave me advice thank you for your advice"

Sesshomaru feels extra proud that he was complimented and not his half breed hanyou brother. Before they open the double doors to the dining room, he stops and Mitsuki stops as well seeing him stop.

Sesshomaru takes out a light blue ribbon from underneath his robe and hands it to Mitsuki "here it is a good luck charm, given to me by my mother before she left"

Mitsuki sees the beautiful blue ribbon with gold flower designs and smiles, she gives Sesshomaru a hug and begins to walk again "thank you my prince"

Sesshomaru is surprised by the hug and remains still, he inhales the few remaining traces of her wonderful scent. Sensing Seshomaru happy his beast says **'well done pup, you are headed in the right track and you even gave her a gift'**

Sesshomaru smirks 'smooth indeed I am, Mitsuki will soon be mine to cherish'

Sesshomarus beast goes back to hibernating mode but all the while thinking **'don't forget love pup, she will soon be yours to cherish and love'**


	11. troubeling

Mitsuki holding tightly to the ribbon opens the double doors and does not like the sight before her, everyone looks at her with pity.

She whispers "good morning" they all hesitate but answer as well.

She takes her seat next to Rin and they all wait for the food. In that moment Kagome asks "why didn't you tell me?"

Mitsuki sadly says "you all ready knew of all my sadness why would I want to inflict even more sadness on you?"

Kagome cries "but I am your sister, or do you despise me because of only being half your blood?"

Mitsuki smiles warmly at her "of course not I cherish you, your mama and our little brother /Souta with all my heart"

The food arrives and they change the subject to other things seeing as there are children at the table as well.

They finish eating and as soon as Mitsuki stands up she feels dizzy " Ka-ka gome I don't feel to well I think I--- before finishing her sentence Mitsuki faints, but instead of falling on the concrete floor she is captured by Sesshoamru.

Sesshomaru says "she is extremely hot, she has a fever" he gets angry at himself 'how could I have not noticed or smelled the smell of her sickness on her?'

His beast adds **'well perhaps because you where to into conversing with her hahaha' **Sesshomaru angry 'quiet you' **'fine' **

They take her to her room where they notice a pillow laying next to the open window, Izaoi says "she must have fallen sleep by the open window, and it was pretty windy last night"

Sesshomaru tries to lay her on the bed but she refuses to let go of his clotthing, noticing this he lays in bed with her blushing (kawaii sesshy khun blushing)

Inutaisho laughs "well son guess your hands will be full by today and probably the night"

Sesshomaru glares at his father, not taking notice of all other smiling faces in the room.

Kagome sees the kids worried faces and tells them "Rin, shippo you should both go outside and play"

Shippo and Rin add simultaneously "will auntie be all right?"

She smiles and nods all the while thinking 'why would Rin call Mitsuki auntie, I know Shippo can because he is practically my son but Rin?, hmmm ill ask her later'

When they leave the room Mitsuki coughs in her sleep state and shivers, Kagome says " she must have caught a cold, ill go get the medicine in my backpack"

She goes and comes in a hurry and gives her sister the substance she needs, they place a cold wet cloth on her forehead and as soon as Mitsuki feels the water she cries "no, no please I beg you, y-you are hurting me" tears spill out of her almost closed eyes and kagome cries as well.

Kagome wiping her tears away says " I wonder what tragic event she is remembering"

Mitsuki looks so afraid and clutches tightly to Sesshomaru who in return gives her a worried look

Mitsuki says "Takuto, save me" she cries and coughs desperately.

Sesshomaru asks in a venomous tone "who is this Takuto she calls for"

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other before Inuyasha states "Takuto Hirata is a close friend of Mitsuki's in school he is also…." Inuyasha pauses

Sesshoamru angry asks "he is also what inuyasha!!!"

"He is also the one who found her in the pool locker room where Mitsuki was w-was 'he sighs' raped"

Sesshomaru does not like the sound of a "friend" of hers finding her in such a delicate state

Sesshomaru thinks 'may soon to be mat will not be harmed by any male or female I will slaughter them if they try, I will be the one to protect, love and caress you my Mitsuki you beauty and your happiness will be protected by me'

With this said his beats adds **'well said pup our future mate will be happy and safe because it is the word that you proclaim' **

Okay guys so I am going to add Takuto to this story since he is also a cast from full moon and he will make the story interesting


	12. love actually?

Hi Hi my peeps ^-^ sorry I haven't updated in a while :D and MREEY KURISUMASU and HAPPY 2010 yay lol well enjoy, this chappy is very juicy.

Mitsuki awakens and the first person she sees is Sesshomaru , lying next to her in bed?

She scrambles awake which in turn wakes up Sesshomaru.

She stands up and bows nervously "goo-good morning my prince, please forgive my insolence"

He chuckles and she blushes madly "nonsense Mitsuki , this Sesshomaru was only accompanying you while you were stricken with fever"

Nervously she smiles and bows so fast as if the action would cause whiplash "a-arigatou and I am truly sorry for being a burden"

He stares at her playfully and says "trust me it was no burden, in fact it was a pleasure"

Mitsuki stares at him as if he has a second head **"i-is he hitting on me?" **at this she blushes ten fold.

Sesshomaru clears his throat which in turn brings her out of her thoughts.

He looks at her seriously "you should get ready for breakfast; there is an important matter this Sesshomaru would like to discuss with you"

He turns on his heels and leaves quietly leaving Mitsuki confused **"well what was that all about? He wishes to discuss a serious matter I wonder what?" "What strange beings these yokai, first he speaks to me normally and then he uses his honorific and speaks with his name in most sentences"**

"…**."**

Sighs **"oh well I should get ready"**

She arrives downstairs to the major dining hall with her beautiful golden locks with a familiar blue ribbon tide on the side with golden designs. Seeing his gift adorning her beautiful features he smiles but not soon enough gets serious, this and other things confuse Mitsuki so she asks.

"Where are the others?" Sesshomaru coldly states " my lousy father and his mate went to solve land issues on Mount Hikamaru they will be back in around a week or so, as for your sister and her companions they have gone jewel shard hunting the only ones in the palace are you, Rin and I"

She has a small meltdown in her mind **"just great, dear lord I'm in a palace with someone who at times is nice, cold or romantic just great" **

"Where is little Rin right now? Shouldn't she be joining us?"

He looks straight at her eyes "She ate a little earlier and is outside playing with the servants children, please sit and join me"

She hesitates a little but does as she is told, her food is served and they commence eating, when they are finished Mitsuki looks at Sesshomaru and asks "so what was this serious matter you would like to speak about?"

Sesshomaru clenches his fist under the table "while you were in your state of fever you asked for someone named Takuto, this Sesshomaru wishes to know who he is"

Mitsuki stares at him wide eyed "he is a friend of mine, I have known him since we where little" she smiles to herself remembering the fond memories.

Seeing her smile Sesshomaru gets angry and within him his beast stirs **"calm down pup even if she smiles we will not let that male claim her" **Sesshomaru's eyes go from red to their golden honey color in a flash, this scares Mitsuki a bit.

Sesshomaru looks at Mitsuki coldly before asking "seeing the smile on your face this Sesshomaru takes it you two are more than friends?"

Mitsuki is startled by his question "no my prince, I treated him as a friend nothing more even if his feelings for me are different"

Sesshomaru then states "if this is so you should leave this friendship since he has other intentions"

Mitsuki stands up abruptly and angrily says "I am sorry prince Sesshomaru but this is not your business!!"

Sesshomaru quickly goes up to her and grabs her by the wrist "this Sesshomaru is just trying to protect you from harm"

She pulls away in tears "any harm? What harm? You already know what I have been through what more harm can I be in? Besides why do you care?"

Sesshomaru pulls her close "I care plenty!!"

She looks at him in the eyes sadly "why?"

Sesshomaru caresses her face "because I love you"

He kisses her softly and she lets him in, feeling his warm lips caress her inner soul, his tongue begging for entrance and she surrenders to the kiss, they mingle in the romantic sensation for what seems like forever but was only a couple of seconds, they soon part for much needed air.

Her eyes just stare at him while breathing heavily before she tells Sesshomaru what shatters his heart "t-this cannot be" she cries quietly and runs out into the gardens.

Sesshomaru stands there frozen in time and asks himself "why?" his beast says **"go to her"**


	13. feelings

I am so sorry my readers I haven't updated I know im a lazy bitch xDD but ill make it up to you all by making this extra juicy ^-^ ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Sesshomaru runs towards the direction she went to and finds her crying on his favorite spot where beautiful flowers surround the koi pond; she sat crying under the sakura tree.

He walks up to her and holds her hand, she tries to pull away but hugs her flush against him "don't… let me hold you" she looks up at him and asks "why?"

"Because this Sesshomaru truly loves you"

She remains still until she answers "that is not true you can never love me, not you or anyone else"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am not pure, and I am not from your social status or your time"

He tightens his hold on her but gently "you are mistaken, having had you physical purity taken away from you does not make you impure, you are pure because of who you are that is kind, understanding and extremely beautiful and as for my status this doesn't matter to me you are mine and that is all that matters, time is also not an issue because no matter what I will find a way to be with you my love" she cries softly but it is a cry of happiness seeing as she gives into a soft subtle kiss.

He looks at her and says "just as I once heard priestess Kikyo say *is true she said in the anime but he wants there: D* pure is impure and impure is pure" "this saying goes to you my love and in my heart you will always be pure"

She caresses his face and says "my prince I believe I have fallen deeply in love with you"

This makes Sesshomaru smile *holy crud hi does that xDD* "and I as well my lady and future princess of the west."

As they remain in their embrace not to far there is a familiar dark figure hiding in the trees looking at the couple "well, well, well what do we have here?"

Who could this mystery person be FIND OUT SOON!! No really find out soon ill be writing the next chappy real soon u will see -_- lol


	14. trouble

The couple is unaware of the danger that surrounds them and is only aware of their love. When their embrace is finished Sesshomaru tells Mitzuki "I will go to my office to make preparations ready for a dinner announcement declaring to my family that I will take you as my future mate" she smile happily and says " really? Yes my love, I on the other hand am a bit tired do you mind if I lay out here in this beautiful scenery?"

Sesshomaru smiles "do you see how you and I are meant to be? We both love the same part of this castle, 'he chuckles', sure mate anything you wish I will send for you when I finish ordering the servants what will be needed for the announcement"

"Yes love" those words make her so happy that her heart pounds of joy.

Sesshomaru leaves and Mitzuki sits by the tree as she stares at the colorful fish in the pond and the wind letting the sakura petals fall by making the scene more beautiful. In her sightseeing she becomes drowsy and soon falls asleep.

The one hiding in the shadows of the trees steps out, it is the one dreaded hanyou Naraku, the aura of evil can be felt as he makes his way towards Mitzuki, he is dressed in his usual purple and black clothing and his armor, his long dark locks sway from side to side with the wind, and he smiles his evil smile of knowing what dirty plans he will come up with next. To any woman he might be a god with his good looks but when to close to this creature you will see why his Japanese name means hell.

He comes close to Mitzuki "I did not know that Sesshomaru had such interests, but may I say he has good taste" he eyes her with a looks of lust and for a bit his eyes turn red is inner demons tell him **"mate her she will make the perfect bride look at those wonderful features and she has a certain aura of power to her, she will give you strong spider lings" **the spider hanyou smiles at what the inner creatures say " but of course I will mate this beauty and have her bare me future warriors"

She moves a little irritated but not enough to awaken, noticing this Naraku spread some miasma around her which deepens her sleep, picks her up and quickly makes his way out of the area, he knows how angry a daiyokai can be when his furuture mate is missing but to Naraku this is nothing because he has many dirty tricks up his sleeves.

While in the air in his miasma bubble Naraku eyes his prize, her beauty is enough to make him hard at the thought of her underneath him screaming his name "soon my beauty you will be completely mine"

Mitzuki on the other hand is in her own dream world dreaming of her and Sesshomaru happily at this she smiles, if only she knew that her smile has given more confidence to the vile hanyou holding her in his arms.

Sesshomaru steps out into the garden and is in despair at not seeing his mate there "Mitzuki no, where can she be"

His beast is alarmed **"we must find her pup she might be in trouble" **Sesshomaru responds his beast "you are right she is in trouble, Naraku took her I smell that filthy beasts scent in the area. 'his eyes turned blood red and he transformed into his massive beast size'

Angry shesshomaru in his beast form says "if he touches her he is dead by my hands" he speeds toward the destination the scent is coming from desperate to find his mate "hold on my love I will find you and kill that bastard"


	15. strong love

By the way my peeps I have decided to put picks of the anime characters that I'm using underneath the title in my profile for the people that don't know them so they could have an idea of what they look like ^0^, and SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE IVE BEEN BUSY BEING LAZY LOL on with the fic!!!!

Mitzuki wakes up in a dark lit room she is chained to a bed lathered with black silks, as she looked around she noticed the black silks decorated the pillows, the curtains even the black dress that was on the bed next to her. The room's furniture in the other hand was red the cushions on the couch, this gave her a creepy feeling of dread and the only name on her mind is of the one person she wants to see.

"Sesshomaru" she whispers crying softly in despair. Her soft cries come to a halt as she hears footsteps approaching the room, she panics noticing a tall figure walking in the room when the lighting is adjusted by the tall figure she for the first time in her life is in pure fear as she is face to face with the evil hanyou.

"wh-who are you?" she asks sacredly, the hanyou is in awe of her beauty and as he caresses her he states "you my beauty will become this Naraku's mate"

She seizes his caresses by abruptly moving her face away from him, crying harder she screams "I don't know who you are but I won't be your mate!"

Angry by this statement he pulls her face to him and whispers in her ear "and why not my beauty you are the perfect specimen to give me heirs besides the spider within me and I myself have spoken and that is how it shall be." He licks her ear and she shakes with disgust.

"No this can't be I-I" she cries into her hands while he looks at her like a hungry animal.

"And why not, is it because you want to be with that stupid dog prince of the west, well he cannot have you because you will be eternally mine!!"

Her face pales as she hears this, he pulls her to him "now that we have that cleared tell me your name my love"

She hesitated until he got angry and slammed his hand on the nearby desk "Mi-Mitzuki" he smiles evilly and holds strands of her hair while caressing the locks "Mitzuki beautiful name meaning full moon, you know most spider yokai and hanyou are attracted to the full moon depending on where the moon is we find our future mates" he unhooks her chains "and I Naraku was the clever one to actually be able to mate my attraction".

She nervously stands by the window making believe she is looking at the scenery outside in the afternoon when she is actually searching for an escape.

Naraku noticing her intentions says happily "you can to escape but I assure you my guards and my reincarnations will have you back to me in a matter of minutes."

He goes up to her and rubs her back "you struggle now but soon you will be begging for me to bed you every night, I will have you want me for all eternity"

His hand descends to her bottom where he caresses her, he notices how she freezes by his ministrations and tears come out of her beautiful emerald eyes "do not worry my lovely Mitzuki I won't have you now or by force you will come to me in due time by your own will."

He leaves the room and on the outside he stops, smirks and plots evilly 'I will have you and kill that dog with my bare hands'

Hearing his footsteps walk away Mitzuki finally breaks down crying by the window "Sesshomaru please don't come by or else he will kill you my love"

And even though she pleads to the kamis for her love not to come to his doom the lord of the west in the other hand will not rest until he finds his beloved mate to be.

"Mitzuki my love I will get you and kill that bastard myself because no one harms what is mine" his eyes bled red with anger as he assembles his troops.

"prepare to fight soldiers of the west for your master the prince of the west has been separated from his soon to be mate be prepared to die in order to have back the one being with whom I want a prosperous life and heirs with"

The troops for one where shocked that their lord will go to such extremities for a mere human but they could not go against their prince's order and their lord was not back from business yet.

Luckily enough for them that the one being the needed came "Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this you dare start a ward with an unknown being without my permission or the elders, do not be foolish"

He angrily stares at his father "but father that despicable hanyou has taken what is most important to me"

His father grins awaiting the answer knowing what it will be "and what is that my son?"

Sesshomaru goes up to his father and looks at the floor "he took my future mate Mitzuki, father if he takes her I will not mate any other for I-I"

Inutaisho's smile broadens "you what?" he put away his proud facade and looked at his father in the eyes "father I love her and she loves me we have confessed to each other, please father bring her back I don't know what I would do without her"

His father was in awe of his son's declaration of love, finally he understands that when you are in love you would do anything for that person, he puts his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder "do not worry my son we will retrieve your beautiful mate to be but not with such barbaric ways imagine if Naraku has other alliances what then a massive war again like the one 500 years ago?"

Sesshomaru apologizes "I am sorry father forgive my insolences" his father gladly accepts "now my son we should gather your brother and his friends and in that small pack we will retrieve her"


	16. disaster

When Sesshomaru and Toga arrive at the place where Inuyasha and his friends scent is found they do not hesitate to barge inside the hut unannounced.

Inuyasha with a disgruntled look asks "what do you two want" Sesshomaru is desperate for he ignores his brothers antics and says "Inuyasha, Kagome I'm sorry I should have taken better care of her" at this they both give them a startled look.

"what do you mean Sesshomaru w-who, did you do something to Mitzuki you bastard" inuyasha grips him by the collar, Sesshomaru pushes him away.

"calm down you insolent hanyou I would never hurt my mate to be" at this everyone gasps and Miroku adds "is this what she wants as well Sesshomaru sama?"

He answers "yes we confessed our feelings to each other and I plan on mating her but"

"but what?" Kagome is scared "where is my sister"

Seeing Sesshomaru in such sadness he decides he himself will tell them "sit everyone please "after they were all seated he begins "Sesshomaru and Mitzuki had a heated argument" Inuyasha glares at him "well ain't that a surprise"

"quiet son" "

"keh" Toga then continues "their argument was taken outside to the garden, when they both confessed their feelings for each other, Sesshomaru went back inside to announce their love and prepare for their mating but when he came back out she was gone"

Sesshomaru feels their pity looks and he just stares at the fire burning, Inuyasha clears his throat "I'm sorry brother we will help you find Mitzuki" Kagome helps calm him down also giving him a knowing smile "you'll see we will find my sister I'm confident she is meant to be with you."

He smiles back "then on we go to get that evil Naraku I will not let him lay a tentacle on my soon to be mate"

(**WITH MITZUKI)**

She was scared but knew she had to be strong for herself and her mate "please let everything be okay, kami don't let him come near this castle" She cried for hours until finally sleep overcame her.

**DREAM STATE**

Mitzuki opens her eyes as she realizes she had fallen asleep, she gazes out the window she finds a grizzly scene, Sesshomaru was being stabbed by Naraku. She cried and yelled loudly by the window for him to stop until Naraku finally withdrew the sword from Sesshomaru's body and Sesshomaru fell limply on the ground, he died with his eyes open looking at his beloved.

She couldn't take what had just happened, Naraku bursts into the room and pulls her towards him, he said: "you see how you belong to no one only me?" he kisses her roughly and throws her to t bed.

Seeing him taking his clothes off she is scared and cries "no please don't" her pleads where useless, he is soon enough naked and on top of her. She struggles but she is no match for his hanyou strength, he pulls up her kimono and takes down her undergraments.

"don't cry you will enjoy this and soon enough bare me my so desired heirs". He took of all her clothes and soon enough took her roughly and as he entered her that the pain overcame her she screamed.

**BACK TO REALITY**

She woke up from her dream crying harshly. She was frantic, as she thought about the horrible dream she came to a decision that she would mate Naraku so that he will not harm Sesshomaru but little did she know that the hanyou does not hate Sesshomaru only because of her but because he wants to exterminate every single inu yokai and inu hanyou alike because they are powerful beings capable of bringing down his soon to be earthly empire.

There was a knock on the door to her room "my lady lord Naraku requires for me to bathe and dress you for dinner" says the fox yokai.

She had no choice in the matter "enter" she says kindly to the young yokai.

Upon entering she is in awe of the fox yokai's beauty, she has long curly red hair that touches the floor and grey eyes, she is a short beauty that wears a beautiful flower patterned kimono.

Mitzuki pondered the idea of why Naraku could not just mate a beautiful fox yokai such as this one. The servant gave Mitzuki a brief smile and bowed " my lady I will be your personal servant Ruby *yes I used my name xDD*"

Mitzuki takes her hands "please do not call me lady, that title does not belong to me" she says this with sadness remembering that she should not be considered a lady seeing as she is not physically pure anymore.

"oh but it does my lady, you are to become our lord's mate and therefore you are the lady of the castle"

Mitzuki gently squeezed Ruby's hand "o-onegai please help me escape, if I stay here Sesshomaru will come for me and Naraku will kill him, please I do not want my love to die by his hands"

Ruby was saddened and shocked by this news, saddened because she felt sorry Mitzuki and shocked because her lord would take a beautiful maiden by force, he is an extremely handsome hanyou with long black hair, deep voice and strong build, if he wants so evil she would fall for him *^-^*"

"gomene my lady Mitzuki but if I help you our lord will kill my family"

Mitzuki let go of Ruby's hands as if she had lost a life line. "I-I understand, I'm sorry for pressuring you Ruby I just don't know what to do" Mitzuki cried softly while Ruby wiped her face of the tears that covered her beautiful face.

"my lady I do not think it wise you leave, as far as I am concerned our lord has various allies, you should stay put and pray to the kamis your lover either comes and takes you away with him or retreats safely.

Mitzuki nodded knowing that there was nothing within her powers she could do, but she will pray for her love .


	17. choice

Ruby gently told Mitzuki "my lady we should bathe you and get you ready for dinner, our lord had very short temper"

"yes" and off they went to the bathing chambers.

When they returned to the room to dress Mitzuki, they found a beautiful whit kimono with thin branches drawn by the thighs and chest area with rose buds hanging by the branches, what Mitsuki wondered was why the rose buds where closed.

Upon looking at her new friend, Ruby soon answered "beautiful kimono is it not?, the buds being closed means that you are untouched, when he takes you, the patterns on all you kimonos will be intricate with various "opened" she looked at the one she was wearing when she came here and noticed also that her kimono had only small flower patterns and they where closed as well those this mean that the inu's knew that she would soon mate?

At ruby's statement Mitsuki laughed " I was taken by force when I was younger therefore your lord should leave me alone", she said this bitterly but Ruby then said

"it matters not if you are taken my lady all yokai and hanyou do not care about things like that, and if they do they can smell if a maiden is indeed purely untouched, therefore our lord already knows."

This caught Mitzuki off guard "then why he gave me this type of kimono?"

Ruby would love to tell her friend that he will let her go but the reality is that he won't "my lady the kimono he got you symbolizes that you are untouched by your future mate because in the back of t

Kimono is his legacy imprint the spider mark, when he beds you all kimonos will be as I described before, this means that your body is a sacred need to him now and later with future pupped changes"

Mitzuki paled "pupped, no I refuse to bare children with that monster I will not watch my children be guided by the hands of evil"

Ruby sadly says "my lady I do not think there is much of an option but in due time you will either be free or belong to him just let fate run its course, we need to dress you so that you will meet him at dinner tonight"

Mitzuki sighed defeated and nodded, and Ruby began to dress her in a fast pace.

When they were finished Mitzuki was shocked to say the least at how beautiful she looked. She had expensive jewelry on her neck, finger, ears she even had a small tiara and gold hair clippings that held her golden hair up beautifully showing her elegant neck, she wore the majestic kimono she had the discussion of and pink tabi *I think those are sandals with the wooden base*, her pink pouty lips were painted a slightly redder color and she had on makeup true in all she looked like a doll.


	18. happens

She glanced at her figure once more before joining that evil hanyou to dinner. She sighs and follows Ruby through the maze which is Naraku's castle. When she arrives at the enormous dinner table everyone glances at her beauty.

She sees the strangers before her and is in awe of how different they appear. At the far end of the table is a girl that has the same ruby red eyes as Naraku and black hair she senses her evil aura and with these similarities she guesses that she and Naraku are related, Next to the girl at the left side is a small girl around the age of 9 she is pale and has deep white hair she seems as if she has no soul for she doesn't hold an expression on her face, on the right side of that far table is a young boy with light brown eyes and black hair tide in a small pony tail she guesses his age to be around 12 and he seems to be under some sort of spell because she can feel the turmoil within the poor child. And at the other end of the table is the dreaded hanyou Naraku the one who holds her fate but dammed she will be if she submits to this vile creature he seems like a regal princes by the way he is dressed and his long black wavy hair and cunning smile almost makes his evil part seem beautiful?, little does poor Mitzuki know that nothing Naraku has is his the body he stole from a young prince when he was created, the clothes and wealth no doubt also belonged to the prince all he was is a mere container filled of evil demonic souls with only one purpose to rule over all.

She is brought out of her thoughts by Ruby telling her to go sit on Narku's right side which is where his soon to be mate should be seated. As she reaches the appointed area Naraku stares at her beauty and she feels so disgusted by his lustful look she knows what that disgusting being has in store for her.

"My beautiful Mitzuki "he says while caressing her hand. "Allow me to introduce you to my auntorage" "this is Kagura my 'trustful' left hand "he says pointing to the girl with red eyes, Kagura in the other hand glares at Naraku no doubt in fact she is here against her will.

"this is kohaku another one of my trusty warrior, of course he might go against me once in a while but I put him in his place" the boy also gives him a dangerous stare Mitzuki remembered the name from when Kagome told her of her friends he is Sango's little brother, she felt a pang of sadness for the boy so young yet he had to put up with such evil.

"and this is Kanna my most trust worthy of them all" the girl just sat there with hollow white eyes portraying no emotions, no wonder he was satisfied with how the girl would be trustful if she had no will of her own she was just a shell.

"I am sure they will help you feel welcomed" he smiled his slimy smile at her." And tonight I would like for you to join you in my chambers my dear"

Mitzuki paled, he wanted intimacy already? And she had no say in any of this; she began to tear up at the thought of him taking her body.

Kohaku noticed Mitzuki's poor expression and stood up "no master it is too soon she seems not ready give her time to adjust"

Naraku stands up and within the blink of the eye he was by kohaku's side and holding him up by the throat "who said you where allowed to speak, no dinner for you and you will be given 100 slashes in the dungeon"

Mitzuki saw the horrible image and immediately ran by Naraku's side holding him by the arm "please don't he is a small boy don't" she pleaded with tears in her eyes

Naraku grinned" if you say so my dear but you will have to come to my chambers tonight in order for the boy not to suffer"

Mitzuki was strong for the boy "y-yes"

Kohaku gasped "no please Miss Mitzuki don't think about me think about yourself and your pride"

She looked at kohaku and smiled at him "I would not allow my friends little brother to be in a most sad condition don't worry about me ill protect you"

Naraku saw this display and was angry, he threw Kohaku against the floor "fine you will eat and be safe but you will eat in your place of holding go" the boy slowly left and turn back one last time and give Mitzuki a look of despair knowing that she will not go back on her word he forced himself to keep walking out of the room.

Naraku turned to Mitzuki "It seems I have lost my appetite but I don't mind since all my hunger shall be fulfilled tonight" he smiled at her and caressed her hair " I have some small matters to attend to in my study but as soon as you finish dinning bathe and wait for me at my chambers my love"

He left silently and happy to know that he will soon get what he has desired a mate and future heirs and ofcourse when he gets the shikon jewels from that blasted Inuyasha he will soon turn full demon and not a simple hanyou , and when that time comes he will be sure to turn his future mate and any heirs they have full demons as well yes all was well and good for Naraku.

When he left Mitzuki fell on the floor crying she didn't care if the girl and the small child where watching her she just wanted to cry her heart out she was going to lose everything, Sesshomaru her love, happiness, and freedom.

What will become of her? Will Sesshomaru come for her? And if so will he survive this hanyou's madness?

"Prepare yourself for tonight from what I have heard he is rough with his female companions" says the girl Kagura

Mitsuki just got up and headed to her room, she had to please him if she was going to protect kohaku

IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN FANDUBBIN ON YOUTUBE IT IS SO MUCH FUN :D THAT AND I JUST GOT THIS LAPTOP FIXED AND THIS IS MY TYPING LAPTOP THE OTHER ONE IS MY GOOFING OFF LAPTOP LOLZ WELL LEAVE A REVIE U ALL KNOW I LOVE IT ^-^ AND ILL BE SURE TO WRITE SOME MORE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS ON THE 26 T0T I HATE SCHOOL LOL BUT YEAH I LOVE YOU ALL RUBY DESSUUUU! ^0^


	19. saved

IM BACK AND MY BRAIN IS WORKING FULL CAPACITY ON THIS LOLZ ILL KEEP GOING UNTIL I HAVE TO START THE HELL WHOLE CALLED SCHOOL AGAIN AND WHO KNOWS I MIGHT WRITE LEMONY FICS FILLED WITH LOVE AND SOME YAOI ^0^ JUST KEEP IN TUNE AND ON WITH THE FIC WOO HOO

While bathing in the massive bathing area Mitzuki cried her last shed of tears, she had to be strong and there was nothing else she could do but become his, it would benefit poor Kohaku and her love Sesshomaru.

An hour later she was finished and ready for her ill fate and headed towards Naraku's chambers.

**IN NARAKU'S CHAMBERS **

He waited patiently for his soon to be mate to arrive. He thought about the thousands of things he had planned for his little vixen, how to make her beg for him, how to so sweetly change that innocent feature of hers into a woman of seduction and want.

There was a knock at the door and Naraku gave permission "enter". It was Mitzuki in all her glorious beauty. She wore a see through white gown with nothing underneath you could practically see her nipples and her womanhood, this aroused Naraku to no end.

He motioned for her to come to him, she sadly did so and he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, poor Mitzuki was at the hands of a monster *a handsome one at that lol*, he guided her to the bed.

**MEANWHILE….**

Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang ran with speed towards the scent they could faintly tell was Mitzuki. Everyone in the group saw the worry in Sesshomaru's face, when they saw the gigantic spiders palace the quickened their pace. And at the front of the gate they made their way in quietly knowing that they would be outnumbered if they caused a stir.

**O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O **

**(SLIGHT LIME ACTION BUT NOT REALLY :D)**

Mitzuki was so scared this reminded her of the nightmare she had, and now he was taking off his clothes while she lay helplessly on the bed. When he took his clothes off he pounced on her with need.

He caressed her thighs and lifted her gown, when he saw her womanhood with golden curly locks he felt the need to plunge into her so badly but he wanted to take her slowly. He rubbed his manhood by her thighs, he was hard and Mitzuki knew what was coming "do you see what you do to this Naraku woman, this need only you can satisfy now comply and you will have a happy lifetime mated to me"

Mitzuki cried she did not want to be taken by force again why her, why does it have to be like this.

There was a scream from outside the room but Naraku was too busy to care until he heard the door slam open and a claw strikes him.

Mitzuki was relieved to see his limp body fall to the floor and behind him she saw her love Sesshomaru . She immediately covers herself and runs up to him. Sesshomaru wastes no time and hugs his mate tightly, and kisses her so wonderfully that Mitzuki cries into the kiss loving every minute of him, his soft lips molding into her. They soon stop for much needed air and because they had viewers.

Inutaisho smiles at the sweet display they are truly meant for one another, Inuyasha and the others smiled also seeing a cold person change his demeanor so fast was a good thing. Kagome goes to Mitzuki for a hug "oneesama I was so worried about you "

Everyone is happy at this and Naraku's body dissipates into the air maybe it is the last we will see of him.

"Did he hurt you in anyway mate?" asks Sesshomaru "the only way he hurt me was by taking me away from you" she smiles.

Kohaku comes into the room and runs to his sister "oneesama I missed you" Sango cries of joy" is been a while little brother but you are finally free" she takes the jewel shard out of his back and Kohaku is healed by Kagome's miko ability.

Sesshomaru speaks "we should head back to the castle I do not want my mate to be in this place any longer" Inutaisho agrees "well said son"

"minna san we head off"

When they leave unbeknownst to them Naraku's evil laughter is heard throughout the castle.

OH OH IS NOT OVER YET T0T THAT EVIL, BAD, *SMEXY :D* NARAKU IS NOT GONE YET BUT ATLEAST THE LOVE BIRDS ARE REUNITED ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE *-* NYAHHH~ I LVOE YOU ALL RUBY DESUUUU!


	20. AFFECTION

DISPLAY OF AFFECTION

When they got to the Western lands Mitzuki is welcomed happily by the employees and the lady of the western lands.

Later on….

After the wonderful banquet made in /mitzuki's name she retires to her room.

As she is undressing to put on her night gown she hears the door open, she covers herself behind the changing screen.

"Mitzuki" she recognizes that voice as her future mates.

"Yes?" she asks worriedly, his voice sounds serious.

"We need to talk" she quickly changes into her sleep gown and approaches Sesshomaru.

He sat on her bed and she blushes a little when ideas come to her mind.

She sat next to her mate to be, he took her hand "I would like you to know that us demons have different rules, you should know this before I take u as mine and you are turn into a full yokai."

She nodded "I understand, I have done my fair amount of reading up on yokai culture"

**LEMON LIME TIME….**

He caressed her chin and began to kiss her softly. Hid hand brushed by a nipple, she moaned.

The moan took Sesshomaru out of his haze, he pulled away "I am probably taking this to soon seeing as you may still be.."

She caught him off "onegai Sesshomaru I need you"

He took no other chances and began to kiss her; he lowered her on the bed and took off her clothes slowly.

He was turned on by the site of her laying beneath him, beautiful golden hair splayed on the bed, hazed green eyes, kiss swollen lips. Her body made him lose control, such a sight.

Lightly tanned skin that glistened in the moonlight, bountiful round breasts with the perkiest pink nipples, he looked down towards her womanhood a slight amount of golden curls covered here delicious fruit, her pink lips moisten with anticipation.

His beast demanded to be out and have a taste of Mitzuki but Sesshomaru kept him locked within him he would only be out during the actual mating ceremony.

He swiftly took off his clothes and felt his mate's reaction of pleasure looking at his god like figure built muscles and he chuckled when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of his thick and long shaft, he was truly gifted by the gods.

He lost his will power when with one anxious look from Mitzuki and a vixen like bite of her lips he was ready.

He explored her body licking and sucking her nipples then proceeded by licking her vaginal lips, she gasped not used to the intrusion.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" she nodded happily bucking towards his mouth.

He sucked he ohh so deliciously "a-ahh yeah" he loved her excitement.

He played with her walls with his skilled tongue. Her face contorted and she bucked some more to that beautiful feeling, she grabbed Sesshomaru's head and massaged him, she was about to come and wanted to pull away but he grabbed her thighs and kept her there so that he may lap all her juices.

He sucked every drop. "Are you ready mate?" she came down from her high panting "yes".

"Open up" she opened her legs; he pulled one leg over his shoulder and positioned himself.

She was already prepared glistened with some after climax juices.

His thick dick quickly went in and they both gasped at the wonderful feeling of pleasure.

He rammed in deep, she felt his penis thick veins inside her, it quickly went from uncomfortable to pleasurable.

They set a steady rhythm, both high on pleasure "a-ahhh please Sessh harder unnghh" he obliged.

He fucked her oh so deliciously, they changed position and she began to ride him.

He grabbed her breasts as she bounced on his shaft.

How he loved the sight of Mitzuki ride him, sweaty, moaning and tousled blonde hair.

She was so tight it felt as if she was built just for his thick mass inside her, so good to be engulfed on such a tight hole.

Mitsuki kept riding him and found the perfect spot were his thick dick made her scream with pleasure. Her climax came hard, juices spilled out of her and around his dick.

Sesshomaru felt the hot liquid and her walls tighten around his penis "a-ahhh fuck im coming" he burst inside her flooding her insides making sure his seed was planted deep inside her marking her as his.

Both panting lay side by side.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and smiled, nuzzling her neck he asked "ready for round 2?"

Mitzuki smiled.

Author says: sorry I haven't been updating, school is a bitch :D but yay lemon chappy please review ^-^


End file.
